Slipgate Marine
by Hyst3r1a
Summary: Pulled from a different place in time Kane must learn how to become a devil, overcome technology, and how to deal with women.
1. The Slipgate Marine

The date was June Sixth,1944. It was early morning as United States Higgins boats floated toward the Omaha Beach in Normandy France. 17,18, and 19-year-old boys floated to their imminent demise on that beach.

I was 17. I had been a part of the 116th. I was 6 foot 1 with vibrant green eyes and dark black hair. I was fearless during training. We had all trained for months, preparing to take this beach and get a foothold to drive the Germans back. Our mission was crucial. We had to take the beach.

I was loaded onto the boat and I was shaking in my boots. It was rather cold. We had been tasked with establishing a beachhead on the front. We had a very bumpy ride on our way to the beach. Men would vomit and shake from the cold as we floated to what would be most of our graves. I had received a peculiar looking card from a cute broad back on shore. There was a weird looking crest that had been embroidered on it. The card read, "make your dreams come true". I kind of liked it so I tucked it into my jacket pocket. As we arrived closer, the sound of "Hitler's Buzzsaw" and artillery fire was defining.

We arrived at the shore. I could hear the sounds of death and war all around me. The ramp on our boat went down and all hell broke loose. Bullets whizzed by as we charged from the boat. I was in the back. I watched in horror as everyone else in my boat was cut down mercilessly by machine gun rounds. I froze. Blood splattered across my face. These men I had known for over a year. Countless hours we spent together. Eating, training, playing. Joking around with. The flame of their life had been extinguished in a matter of mere seconds.

Tears formed in my eyes. I was scared, but I pressed on. I had to get out of this boat or I would be next. I stepped over the dead bodies of my brethren as I made my way out of the boat. There were dead bodies all over this beach, they were beginning to stack up like firewood. What used to be golden sand was now stained a crimson red. I shook with fear as I exited the boat. There were still hedgehogs all over this beach. The grip on my rifle tightened as I arrived at a hedgehog and ducked down.

I looked around me in horror as bullets flew past me. Young men lay all around me as I cowered in fear behind this piece of metal. I watched people lose limbs from explosions. Blood and guts spilling from torso's as machine gun fire tore through our men. The cries for help and for mothers was too much to bear. No amount of training could have prepared me for this.

 _ **This was hell on earth**_

" **Kane!"** My name rang out among the chorus of death around me. **"Get a move on, we can't stay here son!"** My Sergeant ordered.

I nodded in reply as I forced myself to move further up the beach. Bodys dropped like flies as we charged.

A mortar went off next to me. I was unscathed but my ears were ringing. I paused for a moment to survey the area once again. The horrors of war surrounded me.

I dove onto a sand dune as we arrived at a section that was blocked off with barbed wire. We couldn't cross any further it was too thick. Machine gun fire raged on just above our heads.

" **Move over the Bangalore's are gonna blow!"** A soldier yelled. There was an explosion and the barbed wire was no more.

" **Kane! Take point! Wait for the smoke!"** My Sergeant ordered.

" **Sir yes Sir!"** I yelled as I I waited for the hiss from the smoke. **" Let's go!"** I yelled as I led the charge up the rest of the beachhead. I clutched my rifle tightly as the machine guns opened fire on us.

Bullets ripped through me. I fell to the ground looking like a slice of swiss cheese as I clutched my wounds. The pain I felt was unreal. I felt someone grab ahold of my pack and try to drag me to safety but the damage had been done. I was fading fast. It can't end like this. I have my whole life ahead of me. I gazed up at the sky. It was a murky grey. I could see the back of the man who was dragging me. Bullets ripped through him and he tumbled back onto me. I cried out in pain as he landed on me. I yearned for another chance. I wanted to be more useful to my men. My Sergeant. My country. I didn't want to have to be afraid anymore.

My vision was beginning to fade in and out. I noticed a weird red glow from my jacket pocket. It was a vibrant crimson. Just like the blood I had grown so accustomed to seeing. My vision blurred as I tried to find the source of the glow. It couldn't be that card, could it?

 **"Great job Gasper! You took us right to him! Quick put the shield up and let's get him out of here."**

I felt arms around me as I tried my hardest to cling to life. My insides were spilling out and I was fading in and out of consciousness. Who was Gasper? What was going on?

I was being dragged by a Brown-haired boy. He appeared to be my age and there were a few others but I was in no condition to make out any more details than that. I spewed blood from my mouth as a weird circle shaped portal formed before us. I was being dragged to it.

The world around me began to fade. Darkness was consuming me as I succumbed to my wounds.

* * *

An: Based on my other story about the doom slayer and dxd anyway loved this idea so much I thought I may turn this into a story all on its own.


	2. Trauma

I heard voices but I was in no condition to move. All I could see was darkness. It surrounded me. Suffocated me.

" **Asia, keep healing him."**

" **God, I had never seen so much blood. The bodies, I must have thrown up like 5 times"**

" **I know I'm glad we got him out of there. He possesses one of the 'Unlisted Longinus'. We can't afford to let him die."**

" **How well do you think he will take all the advances in technology? He is from the 40's after all"**

" **I'm not sure. He will have to adapt. We need him."**

" **Get his jacket off, help me clean up all this blood"**

" **Oh my, He's Chiseled."**

" **Stop gawking at him and help me Akeno!"**

Names of people I didn't know. What exactly had happened? I was trapped in my thoughts for a moment longer. Pondering what had happened. What would happen after I 'woke up'. Was I dead? Was I in hell?

My eyes began to flutter slightly.

" **He's waking up, everybody get ready."**

As my eyes opened the light around me flooded into view. It was very bright and blinded me for a moment. It was nothing like the beach I was on just moments ago. I stared at the ceiling for a moment. I was in a building. Good, maybe I had gotten off that beach. Maybe I had gotten to a medical facility before I died. I pushed myself up slightly and looked around. I was hit with excruciating pain as I tried to move. I spotted a small blonde-haired girl with green aura against my chest. I released a yell as I lie back down on what I figured to be a table.

" **Easy don't move."** That's when I saw her. Crimson red hair, huge chest... The hair caught me off guard. It was as red as the beach. The blood. It hit me like a brick wall. I lost my shit. I began squirming and writhing in pain. **"Blood... Bodies... Death."** I murmured between grunts of pain. In an instant a large group of people around me holding me down on the table. My eyes darted around as I was subdued. I noticed the crimson haired beauty excuse herself from the room. She seemed upset.

There was a dark-haired hair beauty. Blue haired woman with a green streak down her bangs. The brown-haired boy from earlier I presumed. There was another boy with blonde hair. A small girl with white hair and last but not least another girl with platinum blonde hair and violet eyes. Wait a second. That was a boy... why was he dressed in women's clothes? What the hell was going on?!

I tensed up as they continued to restrain me. My breathing began to slow down as I regained control of my body.

" **He appears to be suffering from PTSD"** I heard the small girl with the glowing green hand say.

The black-haired girl looked at me with a motherly like smile. **"Easy. Were here to help you. My name is Akeno and that's Asia. She is healing you. Do you remember your name?"**

I paused for a moment. My name... What was my name... Kane... Kane what? The group around me waited as I tried to find my words.

" **My name is Matthew Kane... I'm a Lance Corporal in the United States Marine Corps."**

I found my words. I had been promoted twice during the training due to my amazing accuracy with a rifle and pistol. I was one hell of a shot. Nothing had prepared me for that beach landing though.

My hands began to shake again. Slowly at first then more violently. No no no... I need to have control. I watched as the group around me tensed up and prepared to hold me down once again.

I felt something touch my hand. It was Asia. She had grabbed my hand and was looking me in the eyes. **"I've finished healing you Kane... It's going to be alright."** Her voice. The touch of her hand. I was calming down. My hands began to relax as I grabbed the sides of the table I was laying on. She gave my hand a squeeze and smiled at me again. Her smile was very reassuring. I took deep breathes and tried to relax. Asia looked me over and then leaned up to kiss my cheek. My eyes widened and I tensed up once again.

" **Asia!"** Akeno said quite angrily. **"Getting a jump on the new guy already huh? No fair!"** I heard laughter as they two began to banter softly back and forth. Asia released my hand as I forced myself to sit up. I pulled myself off the table and slowly made my way to my feet. I looked at the group before me. I almost chuckled at the fact that I was about a head taller than most of them. I was pretty tall but these guys were quite short. I looked down at my blood-stained green uniform.

My body had a few scars in it. Most of my uniform and pack had been torn to shreds by machine gun fire but they hadn't lied I was healed. Despite the mental trauma, I was feeling pretty good.

" **How did you do that Asia?"** I had so many questions. My mind began to run a million miles an hour as I got a better look at the crew before me.

" **Well, I uh... Magic..."** Asia began to stutter before The blue haired girl bumped her out of the way and stood in front of me. **"My name is Xenovia! And that's Gasper, Kiba, Koneko, and Issei!"** She said as she pointed out the gang to me. She then proceeded to take my hand. She gave it a squeeze and leaned up to kiss my cheek as well. I was a bit flustered. What was going on? Was this the norm around here? Just kiss people when you first meet them? Not that I didn't like the attention or anything but that just seemed rather weird. Wait a second. Did she say magic?

" **Magic?"** I questioned. **"Like fairy tales and witches?"** I began to wonder if I really had died and this was my punishment for all my sins.

The Crimson-haired girl entered the room once again. My hand tightened into a fist but I was still in control. **"I need to speak with Kane in the dining room. All of you out."** She said.

Everyone else sighed and made their way out of the room as I was led to the kitchen. I took a seat across from this girl and she began to talk to me.

" **My name is Rias Gremory."** She began. Rias began to explain everything to me. My world was torn down around me in that kitchen. **"The year is 20XX, I am a devil. You died on that beach in 1944 but I resurrected you with that card you kept. Gasper, used his ability... his Longinus to transport us back in time to retrieve you. You have a special ability like that too Kane. That's why we came back for you."**

Devil? Dead? That confirms it! I was in hell!

* * *

AN: Another short chapter. Not sure if I posted this but 'Slipgate marine' is a reference to Quake. If you know quake and doom you will get way more references that I put in. Now with that being said. Names are generally where I draw the line so it is in fact just a coincidence and not a crossover. Anyway thanks for reading so far. I'm still world-building at this point.


End file.
